The present invention relates to a pedaling skate and relates more particularly to such a pedaling skate which has two foot plates mounted on a plurality of small wheels at 180.degree. from each other and alternatively pedaled to force said small wheels to run.
According to the known structure, a roller skate is generally comprised of a foot plate mounted on two or four small wheels for skating on a hard smooth surface. The present invention provides an improved skate structure which is driven to move smoothly over a hard smooth surface by means of pedaling two foot plates alternatively.